


Kinktober Day 9: Anal Glory Hole

by ecrituredudesir



Category: Furry (Fandom), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Glory Hole, M/M, Teasing, Unexpected Sex, Verbal Humiliation, mystery partner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 17:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecrituredudesir/pseuds/ecrituredudesir
Summary: Kinktober Day 9 PromptAnal Glory HoleA commission for someone on furaffinity.





	Kinktober Day 9: Anal Glory Hole

From the very moment that Ali had stepped into the little Oasis desert town, he’d been hit with a particularly odd string of bad luck—which extended even now to any attempts made in procuring a pretty lady to spend the night with. Every woman he’d spoken with in the little hole in the wall tavern had given him bemused glances but little more than that, and judging from the men that they _did_ talk to (a variety of far more rugged, rough types that looked like were more likely to rob them than buy them a drink), his pretty boy charms wouldn’t have gotten him very far regardless.   
  
That didn’t stop him from catching the attention of someone else in the tavern, though. While lamenting his various strike outs that night at the bar counter, a rather burly Zebstrika closed the distance between them and sat at the stool next to him. Immediately Ali caught the smug glance in his eyes, and started preparing for the worst.   
  
“What’s the matter, birdie?” Asan questioned, leaning on the counter as he looked down to the Pidgeot hybrid, leaning an elbow on the counter and smirking down to him. “No luck with the ladies tonight? That’s not really surprising—the local women aren’t that big on _girly_ boys, if you know what I mean.” With a rough pat on the back, he pulled back in harsh, blatant laughter at his own jokes. Ali could feel the annoyance crawling up his spine already, but his mood was poor enough without starting a fight. Ignoring the rough patting on the bat, it seemed he wouldn’t be rising to the taunt any time soon as he only gave a quiet grumble and turned to his drink.   
  
The Zebstrika seemed to relent for a moment—possibly even taking pity on him as he went ignored, and finally gave a sigh. “Listen. There’s a little place out back for when the locals are feeling frisky. Go give it a shot if you need to blow off some steam.” Without another word, he stood to return back to his own drink, leaving Ali a little wary but… still insatiably curious. It was worth the attempt, though, and after making sure no one was looking he moved back past the hookah rooms of the tavern to where there indeed sat two booths with a hole connecting the two of them.   
  
Almost eager and desperate to get off at that point, Ali stepped into the first one, reaching down to stroke his own cock in rising anticipation. Before he could even get fully hard, he was already hearing someone entering the other stall—and just as he turned, he came face to face with the biggest horse cock he’d ever seen in his life. It was thick and onyx black, and probably the most attractive dick he’d seen in a while; though Ali would insist up and down that he was a top to save face, the sight of this anonymous, expecting cock had his heart racing a little. The booths were well stocked, and the little bottle of cactus juice lube caught his attention—a few fingers lubing himself up later he knew just how this was going to go.   
  
The process of grinding that thick, precum leaking cock was almost enjoyable on its own, grinding up against its length until he was ready to let the tip start to stretch him. Sinking down on the thick length took a few minutes, but the husky, deep groans that slipped from his partner as his tight ass started to sink down on him were worth the slow pace.   
  
Once he had gotten used to the size, however, he snapped his hips down to ride that thick cock liked a practiced expert, rocking himself down as he hung his head lower so he could watch the sink of the thick length sink into his tight, lubed ass. The faster he moved, the more he could hear the masculine groans on the other side of the wall—and to encourage the movement of his mystery partner, he started to press faster back to the wall, encouraging the other man to start to fuck into him as well.   
  
The minute his ass pressed against the wall, his partner took the hint, starting to ram forward with enough force to shake the booths around them. “Oh fuck-!” Ali squealed in response, moaning as the owner of that massive cock began to fuck both the glory hole and his own, awaiting tight hole on the other side. It was a struggle to hold himself against the wall so the other could hump into him, but his own noises were spilling freely now, caught between softer, girly moans and the slowly rising pitch of actual words. “More, fuck me harder, _please!” _He pleaded, feeling the stretch of that monstrously large cock pulsing deep in him, each pound rocking him forward just a few inches before he rode back in hazy, spiked delight. He coaxed every inch he could get into him further, squeezing tight around the throbbing dick, pressing his arms flat against the opposite wall so he could hold himself in place to get fucked properly.  
  
It was inevitable with how well the mystery man was fucking him that he came first, giving a sweet cry out as he made a mess of the floor beneath him. It was just in time to feel the impressive gush of cum burst within him, the other patron of the glory hole wasting not a drop as he thrust forward, cock pulsing as he filled Ali’s tight ass to the brim and then some, the excess gushing down his thighs. Just as he felt the rise of satisfaction swell within him, he heard a somewhat familiar voice from the other side of the wall.   
  
“Damn, _birdie,_” that same deep voice rumbled. “Sounds like you enjoyed my dick far too much to be chasing women in the tavern. Maybe you should stick to being the bitch than fucking a bitch. You’d be better off.” The Zebstrika smirked, leaning against the wood as he caught his breath.   
  
As the cock slipped form his ass, leaving a trail of cum down his thighs, Ali went pale as he realized the patronizing guest at the bar who’d told him about the glory hole was the one who’d just fucked him until he’d begged for more.


End file.
